Is It Love Or A Dream
by Dynanch
Summary: This is a story about Kyo and Yuki do they love eachother or not why dont you have a read and find out warning guyguy scenes
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket although I LOVE IT SO MUCH YAY!!!

I hope you enjoy my story its something a bit different, but as a warning there is guy/guy scenes.

PLEASE NO FLAMES

Chapter one:

It was very early in the morning and Yuki and Kyo both woke up to the sound of there beautiful Tohru coughing her brains out. The door slammed wide open as Tohru got the biggest fright of Kyo and Yuki making there loud entrance. Tohru blushed as the boys were huffing and puffing over here. She smiled a sweet smile to them, before going into another coughing attack.

Shigure ran to the phone in about 2 seconds calling up Hatori. Kisa answered the phone, "Kisa is Hatori there Tohru has fallen ill and I think it would be best if Hatori took her to stay at the main house".

"OH NO is sissy going to be alright?"

"Calm down Kisa, Tohru will be fine just make sure that Hatori gets this message because I will bring Tohru over tonight."

Kisa hung up the phone before either of them said goodbye. She rushed into Hatori's office and gave him Shigures message.

Shigure walked towards Tohru's room and noticed the two boys invading the sensitive flower personal space by Kyo fluffing up her pillow making sure she was more than just comfortable, and Yuki checking her forehead every 2 minutes (and he was timing).

Shigure chuckled to himself and walked into the pink colored room. "Boys" Shigure said in a sing song voice. "I'm taking Tohru to the main house so she can be examined further by Hatori".

Both of the boys nodded upset that she would be leaving the house, but happy that she would come back well again.

While Shigure was speaking to them of how long Tohru might be gone and that Shigure would be staying at the main house too, Tohru had fainted.

Shigure waved to both of the boys standing in the moonlight in fear of what might happen to the girl they loved with all there hearts. Yuki smiled back and Kyo just looked away almost about to cry (although he didn't).

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kyo woke up early in the morning to start his normal routine. He went downstairs and walked out the front door to start his training.

While our young Yuki woke up a bit differently then normal, the thought of him and Kyo alone in the house together for at least a weak made him wake up in a hot sweat. His boxers had clung to him like they were a bathing suit, his face was red hot (and grinning at the same time) at the pleasant dream he had. He looked down at his boxers ignoring the fact that they clung to him like his very own skin but he had a bulge in his pants, he shrieked and ran into the bathroom.

Half smiling and half afraid of what he actually thought of Kyo now, he jumped into the shower running the cold water.

Meanwhile Kyo had taken off his shirt to reveal his beautiful tanned body, with muscles protruding from every inch of his body.

He mumbled to himself that sounded like he was saying "I wonder what Yuki would think if he saw me like this?" he laughed at the thought and started to stretch before kicking at his invisible opponent.

Yuki had finished his shower and got dressed in his normal ensemble. He went downstairs to have breakfast as he was looking in the fridge he noticed a figure pass by the window he looked up to see a sweaty Kyo stretching his large muscles so the whole world could see.

Kyo twitched and noticed that Yuki was watching him, Yuki at this point didn't even think that Kyo could see him through the tinted windows (which was right but Kyo could sense someone watching). Kyo continued though but every time he would stretch or kick he would exaggerate it.

Which at every move that Kyo made, made Yuki twitch and gulp heavily getting him more hot and sweaty then Kyo was in the first place, Yuki started to move his slender fingers up and down his leg at the same speed that Kyo would move the faster Kyo moved the faster Yuki would move is hands making him sweat more. He started to move his hands a bit to far up his leg before he noticed Kyo had come into the room.

Kyo stood in the door way smiling at Yuki.

Thank you for reading my story no its NOT FINISHED plenty more chapters I can add on but I will only continue if I get reviews no flames though please if you don't like it say something that could help me improve it not yell at me.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Are They Gay

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket

No flames Lots of reviews

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kyo stood in the door way smiling at Yuki.

Yuki still didn't notice that Kyo had come in; when his hands were crawling up his legs like spiders at the time.

"Rat boy"

Yuki stood up faster then the speed of light; Kyo blinked trying not to look at the bulge that yet had formed again in Yuki's pants.

"Kyo, when did you come in here?"

"About a minute ago"

"What did you see?"

"Why would you want to know what I saw, I saw you sitting in that chair"

"Oh ok good, so then why did you come inside?"

"Well I was thirsty god cant I even get a drink now"

"I never said you couldn't"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID RAT"

Yuki just sat down in the chair again, noticing his manhood in his pants he tried to cover it up by sitting closer to the bench.

"Do you mind you're in the way of where the cups are?"

"Well im not moving you will just have to go without a drink"

"HELL YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have come back inside then stupid cat"

"Oh your asking for it now girly boy"

But all of a sudden Kyo just calmed down he didn't feel like fighting Yuki, he didn't know why he just didn't want to hurt him (although most likely it would be him that's getting hurt).

"Forget it I will just have to lean over you then"

Kyo started moving closer and closer his t-shirt still hadn't been put back on and his hot sweaty body was coming closer to Yuki's. Yuki was terrified he didn't want to move, so he just sat still. While Kyo's hot chest brushed by his, he leaned over Yuki's small body and reached over for a glass.

"KYO!" Yuki yelled out in pleasure, he thought it was a dream a bare chest Kyo reaching over his lap was a great feeling he couldn't help but scream his name.

"What?"

"Nothing, just hurry up and get off of me"

"Well god you could have just moved then ya damn rat"

Kyo ran back outside, but not to finish his routine but instead he went onto the roof he needed to think about a few things.

KYO'S POV

Why did Yuki yell my name out like that, he didn't say it like he was yelling at me it sounded like he was enjoying it.

"GROSS"

Why would he enjoy having me lean over him like that, "OH MY GOD" is Yuki gay but I always thought he loved Tohru like me. And even if he was gay why in the hell would he go for me we hate each other.

But then why didn't I feel like fighting him before, this is so annoying I have to talk to him.

YUKI'S POV

"Kyo"

Why am I thinking about Kyo, im not gay I know for a fact im not Id rather go out with one of those fan club girls of mine then date another guy especially KYO.

But I had a dream about him it was great the best dream I have ever had, and the sensation of his hot chest against mine made me want to pull him in and….

"NO"

This can't be happening I don't want it to be happening I don't like Kyo even as a friend that would be bad enough. To love him is disgusting. I think its time I confront Kyo or at least maybe even talk to Tohru when she gets back.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hello

Dear readers I hope you like my story I will continue once I get a lot more reviews and even if you don't like it tell me how I could improve or even email me and we can write a story together yay what fun.


	3. The Talk

NO FLAMES

Reviews please

I don't own Fruits Basket

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 3: The Talk

Kyo jumped off the roof and ran inside and Yuki ran outside trying to find Kyo.

BANG!!!!!

They had run right into each other.

"Stupid rat watch where you're going next time!"

"You banged into me too you do realize."

"Well why were you running in the first place?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Kyo looked down at the patch of grass that was in front of him, he was blushing. He didn't want to tell Yuki that he was running because he wanted to talk to him. But he had to, this was his chance to talk to Yuki.

"I was thinking, and I thought about a couple of things."

"So what, how does that tell me why you were running?"

"Because I was thinking about you!"

Yuki looked up at Kyo although their eyes didn't meet because Kyo's face was still pointed at the ground.

"Why would you be thinking about me?" He couldn't believe he just said that, it was true Kyo might actually like him.

"Well you have been acting strange."

"What have I been doing that's so strange?"

"Well first of all you were watching me do my work out, and then you wouldn't let me get a cup and when I leaned over you yelled out 'Kyo' and it sounded nothing like you were yelling at me to get off more like to get on."

"I DID NOT WANT YOU TO GET ON."

"Im just telling you what I think, but if you don't want to listen, fine then I will leave."

"Wait, ok; I wanted to talk to you to."

"Look that's great and all but my ass is getting dirty can we go inside and talk?"

"Sure I guess so"

They both walked inside and sat down at the dining room table.

"Ok so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Kyo, I'm a little confused at the moment."

"About what?"

"Well I have been feeling differently towards you."

"Like?"

"Well I know this might come as a shock to you but I dream about Tohru nearly every night"

When Yuki said this Kyo's face didn't even twitch at what he had just said.

"Aren't you surprised?"

"No, why would I be every one knows you like Tohru."

"They do?"

"Yeah, you're a bit obvious"

"Oh right, well anyway so I dream about Tohru a lot but ever since she left I wouldn't be dreaming about her, it would be the same dream just with you instead."

"Yuki, it has been one night!"

"Yeah but what do you think it means?"

"How the hell would I know, the same thing has happened to me."

"It has?"

"Yes, I just told you."

"Sorry I'm just shocked."

"It's nothing it was just a nightmare, I woke all sweaty anyway, see just a bad dream"

"Um Kyo waking up sweaty after having a dream like that doesn't always mean it's a nightmare"

"What else would it mean?"

Yuki got up from where he was sitting and leaned towards Kyo's face.

"It means you idiot, you just might have liked the dream"

Kyo just sat still in the same spot he didn't know what to say he couldn't have like the dream he had with Yuki the things he did to him.

"NO!"

"Don't you want it to be true, don't you want to like the dreams you have about me?"

"Why would I want to I'M NOT GAY!"

"Are you sure about that Kyo?"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	4. The Kiss

Please Review No flames Thank you for all my reviews so far.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 4: The Kiss

Kyo just sat still. He couldn't believe that Yuki just said that.

"Do………do you want me to be gay?"

"I never said I didn't want you to."

"You sick bastard!"

Kyo ran outside, he tripped on a rock right near the front door but he was to confused to care.

"I'm not sick, we just feel the same way about each other."

"NO WAY!"

"Kyo why don't you want to feel this way?"

"I love Tohru not you!"

"What's wrong with liking me?"

"Everything, damn it you're a guy!"

"Yes I know that."

"Do you like me?"

"Why would I tell you?"

Kyo looked up at Yuki's face. It was gorgeous, he loved looking at it but for some reason he always wanted to just bash it in.

"Kyo, do you love me or not."

silence (I hear crickets)

Yuki was getting very annoyed at Kyo; he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"ANSWER ME!"

"NO!"

"DO IT!"

"NEVER!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Yuki moved into Kyo's face, he placed is lips on Kyo's. Not one of them moved they just stood there with lips together, they looked like a statue. They didn't want to move just in case the other one got any ideas

KYO'S POV

Oh Hell he had to go and kiss me, I can't like Yuki it's disgusting. I can't imagine guys holding, kissing, having…….

AGHH I HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT IT

What am I going to do I can't move or he might think I'm kissing him back. Maybe if I grab his wrists and pin him to the ground.

NO

He might get turned on by that, I would if Tohru did that to me.

YUKI'S POV

Ok this is not what I imagined a kiss with Kyo to be like, I thought by now he would have me on my back wanting more.

Maybe I was wrong he doesn't like me that way, it would come as a bit of a shock to considering we have hated each other since, well forever. To just go kissing him was the worst idea ever.

KYO'S POV

That's it I don't care I have to stop this kiss im pinning him to the ground.

With that Kyo grabbed Yuki's wrist and flipped him onto his back. Yuki didn't get time to think, he thought Kyo was making a move on him so he started kissing him passionately.

Kyo pulled away breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean; you're the one who turned me on my back."

"I was trying to stop you from kissing me!"

"Oh I thought you were……….never mind."

Yuki got up. He took one last look at Kyo before turning around. When he got inside, Kyo could hear him start to cry when he started to go up the stairs.

Kyo felt really bad now, he hurt Yuki more then he ever would physically. He got up slowly. He walked, he walked for hours, head hanging low with his eyes filled with tears that would never be able to fall out of his eyes.

KYO'S POV

I never meant to hurt Yuki that way, but I can't love him. It's just never going to happen. What would Akito say or even Tohru.

I wish I could love Yuki the way he loves me but I know that it's not possible. I love Tohru and I will never give up on her.

Even though Yuki is a damn good kisser.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

SHORT I KNOW

But I liked writing this chapter please please review its great to know what you think.


	5. He's Come

Chapter 5: He's Here

Kyo's POV

Damn, I'm so sick of that damn rat making moves on me. I'm glad that he did kiss me though. Because I know that if I ever did confess my feelings for Tohru she would pick Yuki anyway but now at least if I ever wanted to be close to someone he would I always be ready to be close with me.

What the hell am I saying even Yuki isn't that sick to just be with me coz when can we embrace each other.

Yuki's POV

crying I can't believe I did that. I kissed him. I know me and Kyo never really did get along but when he said he had dreams about me I thought he would be happy that I kissed him.

But that was a huge mistake; I shouldn't even have gone to talk to him in the first place. I'm so stupid I should have known that Kyo would act this way.

Kyo had come back to the house, he didn't go to the roof because that would involve walking past Yuki's room and didn't want to go near him at the moment.

"Damn there is never anything on the TV these days!" Kyo switched off the TV and decided to call the main house to see how Tohru was going.

"Hello Shigure."

"Oh how nice of you to call Kyo I was sort of expecting Yuki to call first but none the less."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing, so would you like to know how our little flower is going then?"

"Yes, and make it fast."

"She is going to be just fine Kyo, only a couple more days and she will be able to come home again"

"Ok what about you?"

"Well I don't know when I will be coming home. Sooner then Tohru I think."

"Fine." Kyo hung up the phone.

He was about to go ask Yuki what he would like for dinner. But then he remembered their little incident that morning.

So instead he decided to take a cat nap on the couch. While he was sleeping Yuki had come down stairs.

Yuki didn't see Kyo at first because he had walked into the kitchen to see what he could eat but then decided to get take out. When he went back out to the dinning room he saw Kyo lying on the couch.

"Stupid cat, why do you have to look so good when you sleep?" Kyo turned to his side a bit but didn't wake up.

"Thank god" Yuki whispered to himself. He walked up to the sleeping cat. He tried to resist but he had to touch his cousin's soft tanned skin. He reached down and put his hand on his cheek sliding it down his face until he got to his lips.

He needed to kiss those lips, lick those lips he wanted them and he needed them.

Kyo blinked a couple of times and then jumped when he saw Yuki, and he was touching his lips.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"What are you talking about you stupid cat?"

"Um your hands idiot."

Yuki totally blanked out, he forgot that he was still touching his face. He quickly removed his hands from Kyo's face.

"I……I."

"Just forget it, what do you want for dinner?"

"Well I actually ordered something already."

"What and you didn't ask me if I would want that filthy trash before hand!?"

"No I'm sorry I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Theses days it looks like you are never thinking."

It was true Yuki was never thinking straight. And without even thinking he leaned in towards Kyo putting his hand through his thick orange hair, he was leaning closer and closer he had shut his eyes now.

"STOP!"

That voice it sounded all too familiar, but who was it? Yuki and Kyo had stopped in their tracks. Yuki looked ridiculous with his eyes closed and his lips ready for a kiss.

Standing in the door way was none other then Haru.

"Haru what the hell are you doing here?" Shouted Kyo, a little annoyed that Yuki didn't kiss him.

"I heard that Tohru was sick."

"She is at the main house you stupid cow, which means you should have noticed that she was with you in the building!" Kyo was getting a bit pissed off that Haru hadn't even noticed that Tohru was at the main house.

"I didn't get time to notice I have been very busy."

Yuki had snapped out of his position a couple of minutes ago now.

"And doing what may I ask?"

"Well Yuki, I have been getting things organized for Kisa's Birthday."

"Oh yes that's right, Kisa is having a birthday party isn't she, where is she having it?"

"At the main house and you two have to come."

"YOU STUPID COW!"

"What was that for Kyo?"

"You had to interrupt mine and Yuki's conversation just because you didn't know that Tohru was at the main house already!"

"It didn't look like you and Yuki were going to be doing much talking even if I hadn't interrupted."

"SHUT UP!"

"Anyway I can't go back to the main house, Kisa is getting suspicious about me because I keep avoiding her"

"So why are you complaining to us about it?"

"Well Kyo I need a place to stay for a while why I am organizing her party."

"Sure Haru, you can stay here for a couple of days if you would like, you can stay in Shigure's room."

"Thank you Yuki, that's very kind of you."

"Yes Yuki, since when have you been so kind to Haru?"

Haru had walked out of the room to go see if Shigure's room would be ok to sleep in.

"Because I'm getting sick of your crap cat, you keep avoiding me and you don't want to admit if you love me or not. At least I know Haru will always be there for me"

"So that's the only reason you're letting that little cow stay, for your own enjoyment?"

"Why, don't you want him to be here now?"

"Shut up!" Kyo stood up "You were the one just about to kiss me before."

"Yes and I'm glad that I didn't."

Kyo was about to yell something insulting back at Yuki but Haru had walked back into the room.

"Um Yuki, Shigure's room is not really a good place for someone to be sleeping. Have you even been inside his room. It's stacked up with papers and I can hardly see his bed. Does he have one?"

"Don't worry Haru you can sleep in my room," Yuki glared at Kyo, he knew this would make him jealous and maybe even see that he likes him.

"Oh thanks a lot Yuki."

"Not a problem Haru."

Kyo was almost about to burst, he was so angry at letting that stupid cow stay in his room. What if he turned black on that damn rat, then he would get it.

DING DONG.

"Oh that must be the food."

"What food Yuki?"

"Oh I ordered food for me and Kyo but you can share some of my food Haru if you want."

"Ok."

Yuki got the food off the man at the door and paid him. He brought the food over to the table and gave Kyo his food and sat down next to Haru so they could share his. Yuki had noodles and Kyo had a specially made meal. Yuki thought of a great way to make Kyo even more jealous of Haru and it had something to do with the noodles.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Please review thank you for the other reviews again. And please no flames.


	6. That Was A Nice Noodle

Yuki's Pov

This is the best idea I have ever had, it's so simple but it will make Kyo really jealous and that's all that matters. I just hope Haru doesn't get too carried away.

Normal Pov

Haru was chattering away with his mouth full, talking about nothing important just the usual crap he is always on about. Kyo was just quietly eating his meal trying hard to ignore the blabbering Haru.

"Kyo is there something wrong you seem to be, I don't know acting differently, apart from the fact when I walked into the house the first time the two of you were about to…"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo had slammed his fists down onto the table nearly breaking it in half.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you angry or anything."

"Just shut up and eat if you keep talking all the food you are eating is just going to be spat back on me."

"Oh I didn't mean to eat and talk at the same time I just get carried away," Haru stuffed his mouth with another big pile of noodles and started to talk again. "I never would do it on purpose or any thing like that."

Kyo just looked at the cow and rolled his eyes.

Haru gulped down his last serving of noodles and looked down at the box. There was one left it was very long, so he grabbed it between his chopsticks and put it in is mouth and started to slurp it up. He did not know that Yuki was also trying to suck it up as well.

When the noodle was getting shorter Haru felt tugging on the other end of it then he noticed Yuki's eyes staring directly at him. He was eating the same noodle as Yuki, but did that stop him?

NO

Haru smirked and started sucking at the noodle faster trying to get to Yuki's mouth. And to his surprise, Yuki hadn't stopped eating the noodle but was also eating it faster to get to Haru.

They finally reached each other, Yuki just kept looking in Haru's eyes while Haru was biting the end of the noodle so he could lick Yuki's lips. Yuki and Haru's lips where pressed together when Kyo looked up from what he was eating.

"Do you guys want my………?" He stared at Haru and Yuki for a couple of seconds forgetting what he was about to say. "What the hell are you doing?"

Yuki and Haru ignored Kyo and they both had swallowed there half of the noodle. When Haru started to kiss Yuki harder moving his tongue over Yuki's soft lips trying to get entrance into his mouth. Yuki moaned in pleasure he loved the feeling of Haru's tongue on his lips. He finally parted his lips slightly just to let Haru explore his mouth a little bit. But Haru had _other_ ideas, he had plunged his tongue into Yuki's mouth as soon as he felt them part.

He explored every inch of Yuki's mouth. He enjoyed it so much he had kept exploring, his mouth enjoying the sounds that Yuki was making while he was doing so. When Haru was pulled away from Yuki, Yuki just looked up to see why he had stopped and saw Kyo pounding Haru into the ground as much as he could.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Kyo still punching away at Haru he was a bit shocked that Haru hadn't changed into black Haru, but how could he when his face is getting smashed in.

Yuki stood up and tapped Kyo on the shoulder so he would listen to him.

"Excuse me but why would you be so angry at Haru and me kissing it's not like your gay right."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES GAY HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?"

"Well if you are jealous of me and Haru it must mean you have feelings for me, which means you would be gay," Yuki said still keeping calm while Kyo was turning red and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU, YOU STUPID CAT!"

"Then why do you care if me and Haru kiss?"

"I DON'T!"

"Then why are you punching him?"

"Because," Kyo didn't know what to say, why was he punching Haru, he wasn't jealous of him.

"It's ok Kyo you don't have to hide; I know that you have feelings for me."

Kyo just dropped Haru back on the ground and ran up stairs to climb on the roof.

"So Yuki did you enjoy the kiss?"

"Shut up Haru I'm not in the mood," Yuki said disappointed that Kyo hadn't confessed that he liked Yuki.

ON THE ROOF

Kyo was pacing around on the roof confused and frustrated. Yuki is right I do have feelings for him. But I'm not gay I cant be there is know way am I gay.

But if Yuki knows that I like him why did he go and kiss Haru I thought he liked me any way. That makes me so mad why would he even kiss that stupid cow, he's a bastard. I have to get Yuki back, but how, what could I do that would make Yuki jealous.

Kyo smiled at himself at the thought of his new plan.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I will write more much more if you please review I cant keep going without those reviews.


	7. Revenge

Revenge

Kyo ran down stairs excited about his new plan although he would have to wait till everyone was in the right mood.

"Stupid cat stop running around the house."

"I'm not running around the house."

"What do you think you are doing then?"

"Yuki don't be mean to poor Kyo, he probably needed to use the bathroom or something."

"Thank you Haru, that's right I just needed to go to the bathroom." Kyo walked passed Yuki proudly and slipped into the bathroom.

"Ok why didn't he yell at you?"

"What do you mean Yuki?"

"Well if anyone stuck up for Kyo he would yell at them."

"Maybe Kyo is changing Yuki you never know I mean with two other very handsome boys in the house maybe Kyo just wants to be involved but you keep shutting him out, plus you did kiss me."

"I told you just forget about."

"I didn't get it the first time you told me to forget about the kiss but now I do. You like Kyo so you just want him to be jealous so he will admit he has feelings for you, am I right?"

"Even if you were right why wouldn't Kyo have admitted that he had feelings for me?"

"I don't know maybe he really doesn't like you."

"Oh no, he does."

"Then why don't you guys just talk instead of using me to make the other one jealous."

"Because then it would be no fun would it Haru?"

"You call it fun playing with my emotions?"

"Well I thought you would like being kissed by me Haru."

"Sure only if you're kissing me because you like me not because you are doing it for your own purposes."

"I'm sorry Haru but can you help me please I really want Kyo to notice me."

"Yuki, I love you and I would do anything to make you happy but what exactly would I have to do, I don't want to be bashed up by Kyo again."

"You know just stuff that boyfriends would do and make sure Kyo sees."

"Can I play boyfriend even if he's not around?"

"No."

"Was the kiss really that bad?" Yuki loved kissing Haru although he did pretend it was Kyo but he couldn't let Haru get too attached then everything would be ruined.

"No, it's just Haru I like Kyo not you," Yuki thought about what he just said it didn't sound too nice, he opened his mouth to try and explain further but Haru had already spoken.

"It's ok Yuki I know what you mean I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, now don't worry about me I will play your boyfriend."

"Thank you Haru this will be perfect."

At this point Kyo walked out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen and got some more milk.

"Have fun in the bathroom kitty?" Yuki said with a half smirk on his face.

"I'm sure you would have wanted to be there Yuki."

"WHAT?" Kyo was right of course. Yuki wanted to be there, he couldn't help the dazed look on his face as he was mentally picturing Kyo in the bathroom.

"That's right your thinking about me in the bathroom right now aren't you Yuki?"

Yuki was shocked that Kyo could actually know what he was thinking about. He was a bit embarrassed to be thinking about Kyo in the bathroom.

"Don't worry Yuki we all have our little fantasies."

"Yes we do."

"Shut up Haru," Yuki said under his breath still to embarrassed to look up.

"Oh Haru can I talk to you for a second?"

Yuki looked up as soon as he heard Kyo wanting to talk to Haru.

"Why?" Instead of Haru asking the question Yuki did it for him.

"Well I'm sure you would want to know Yuki but its private so if you don't mind leaving the room I want to talk to Haru alone."

Yuki was very angry that Kyo wanted to talk to Haru without him in the room but he stormed away.

"So what do you want Kyo?"

"Well I was wandering there is this scary movie on tonight on the television and I was wanting to know if you would like to watch it with me."

"Why?"

"I don't know because I like you, I guess, what more do you want a box of chocolates and some roses?"

"Look Kyo you don't have to lie to me you are just trying to make Yuki jealous aren't you?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"You like Yuki, you just don't want to admit it so you're using me to try and get back at Yuki."

"So what if I am? Can't you play along with it just for tonight?" Haru was a little bit angry with Yuki for using him in the first place without permission so he decided that this was his way of getting back at him.

"Ok, since you asked but what do you want me to do?"

"Well like, you know what a girl would do in a scary movie."

"Oh like hold your hand, jump in your lap, put their faces into your chest so they can't see the TV screen?"

"Yeah all that sappy crap."

"Sure I can do that."

"Well go get Yuki to read out here while we are watching the movie so he can watch everything we do too."

"Don't you think that's a bit mean?"

"No, just do it."

"Ok," Haru walked out the room and went to speak to Yuki.

"Hey."

"So what did he say?"

"Nothing really, did you want to watch a scary movie with us?"

"Yeah ok."

"Ok cool."

Haru ran out of the hallway and banged into Kyo.

"I got him to watch it with us."

"What are you crazy? He will be on the same couch as us?"

"No we can go on the bigger couch and he can go in the single chair one so when ever we do something he will see us do it, I thought that is what you wanted."

"Yes ok I get it now as long as he doesn't get between us."

"That's fine so when does the movie start?"

"I don't know at about 9:00pm why?"

"Kyo that's in 5 minutes you could have asked a bit earlier."

"Well sorry but I was a bit annoyed at the fact you were kissing Yuki I had to come up with a plan to get him back."

"Oh right."

"I will go get the popcorn you just make sure you get Yuki in the right chair."

"Sure" Haru walked off on his search for Yuki who had left the hall way and gone to his room. While Kyo was in the kitchen making some popcorn.

"Haru better hope this works, if I don't get Yuki after all this I'm going to beat his head in."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

If you want to see what happens on the couch you have to review and trust me the more reviews the better the chapter will be.


	8. Thankyou Haru

Everything was going to plan for Kyo, Yuki had sat in the one seated arm chair and Haru and him sat on the long coach. It had been about 20 minutes into the movie and nothing scary had happened, except Kyo and Haru kept moving closer to each other so Yuki could tell what they were doing.

They waited another 10 minutes and Kyo was getting bored he just wanted a scary bit to come up so that Haru could do something to him.

When it finally did another 15 minutes later and Haru screamed a little, and held on to Kyo's hand. Kyo got the feeling that Haru actually was scared because he was squeezing on so damn tight to his hand. Or otherwise Haru is a really good actor because Yuki kept looking at him and Haru, also because Haru kept gasping.

Haru was getting a little bored of the movie to so he decided just to entertain Yuki with Kyo. He leaned his head down into Kyo's lap and completely lay down on the coach. Kyo was clueless of what to do; he put his hand in Haru's hair and started to stroke it. He tried to imagine Yuki lying down in front of him and it made it a lot easier to do what he needed to do with Haru.

Then Kyo started to stroke Haru's arm, Yuki was getting restless he had paid no attention to the movie and was watching Kyo and Haru in the darkness the whole time he thought they didn't notice but they did. Then Kyo moved his hand onto Haru's chest and started to play with the buttons, he undid a couple and moved his hand down his shirt massaging Haru's chest.

"Hey Kyo, do you want to take this upstairs?" Haru said winking his eye at him so that Yuki couldn't see.

"Sure, hey Yuki me and Haru are going upstairs you can watch the rest of the movie by yourself right, or were you enjoying watching me and Haru instead, maybe you want us to stay."

"You cant go upstairs with Haru."

"And why is that Yuki are you jealous?"

"No, Haru is my boyfriend he doesn't even like you as a friend."

"Why you little brat I ought to punch you right through the roof, you have know right who to say who's your boyfriend or not, I'm surprised that you haven't told anyone that im not your boyfriend because your so obsessed with me. You were probably imagining yourself in Haru's position just before."

"STOP!!!" Both Yuki and Kyo were startled by the sudden out burst from Haru.

"What's that matter with you?" Both boys said in unison.

"Do you know how much I have had to go through for you too, you are both crazy you are both so madly in love with each other that your using me for your little mind games of jealousy. Why don't you two just admit that you like each other, it is so obvious."

"You stupid cow I didn't want him too know!" Yuki and Kyo both said to Haru screaming.

"See what I mean you both used me and you just admitted in front of each other that you like one another. Anyway I'm leaving, I'm going to go back to the main house to see Tohru if you even remember her." Haru stood up from the coach and walked out of the house and one minute later walked back in.

"Where's the phone again, I need a ride to get there." Haru walked to the phone and called Hatori.

"Yes Haru I can pick you up just make sure your ready when I get there because im dropping off Shigure as soon as I arrive."

"Yes that's fine have nothing to get organized so I will be waiting outside the front of the house is that ok?"

"Yes Haru that should be fine see you soon."

Haru hung up the phone and walked to wards the two teenagers still struggling for words.

"Hatori is going to be picking me up now, im going to wait out the front so you can talk things through, im sort of sorry I guess for letting you two use me like that when you could have just sat down and talked like any other normal people. Well I guess it was an ok visit bye you to and remember to come back to the main house for Kisa's birthday."

Haru walked out the front door and left Yuki and Kyo behind.

"So…I didn't know you really felt that way about me Kyo, I thought you were just making a joke why didn't you tell me the truth instead of using Haru?"

"HELLO! You the one who used him first not me I only did it because you did it first."

"Shut up you stupid cat."

"If you like me as much as you claim to like me why do you still keep calling me names then?"

"I don't know its just fun I guess." Yuki rolled his eyes, what a stupid thing to say.

Kyo walked toward Yuki and pulled him into a hug.

"If you like me so much kiss me and do it right."

Yuki didn't need to answer in words he just did what he had wanted to do in a long time. Leaned in and sunk into a deep kiss with his new lover, they were going wild with emotions kissing like they were going to die if they didn't. They were longing this for so long. Yuki broke the kiss.

"Kyo get on the coach." Without a word Kyo was on the coach breathing heavily.

Yuki walked over to him a lay on top of him. "This is what we both want right?" Kyo nodded. So Yuki started to undo the buttons on Kyo's shirt slowly which was driving Kyo insane, so much that Kyo just ripped his on shirt of for him.

"Wow you really are excited aren't you Kyo?"

"Shut up." They rolled over and Kyo was on top, he was undoing Yuki's shirt now but he didn't go as slow as Yuki but he undid them with his teeth, which was making Yuki get hot.

"Now whose the excited one Yuki?" Kyo said pointing to Yuki's pants.

"Shut up." They rolled over again but this time they made a big bang.

"Was that us?" Kyo asked Yuki, but Yuki didn't know what was going on either until he heard another voice.

"YUKI, KYO!" Both of them knew who it was, Shigure.

He was moving around the house and they had stayed completely still incase he saw them, but Shigure had seen them about 5 minutes and just wanted to see them frozen in that position for a bit longer.

"Ok you two can move I saw you awhile ago its just funny looking at you both like that, all sweaty with only pants on it make me happy that you two have become friends." He laughed and sat down in the armchair next to them.

"GET OFF ME YA DAMN RAT!" Yuki looked at him strangely then noticed he was still pinning him down and didn't want to give Shigure the wrong idea.

"Stupid Cat."

"Can I ask what you boys were doing any way with no shirts on?"

"What's it to you any way?"

"Now I know that you two weren't fighting or else Kyo would have said so and not said, 'what's it to you any way?'"

"What, that's the stupidest theory ever?" Yuki said yawning; he was a little bit tired now.

"No I'm afraid it's not Yuki, I think you just want me to know about your secret relationship, for Tohru's sake am I not mistaken?"

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other and then the ground.

"Please don't tell her Shigure."

"I wont Yuki don't worry but you too will have to try and act normal towards her again and that means acting flirtatious again."

"I was never like that in the first place."

"Now Kyo you know that's not true, but you two might get jealous of each other if you have to act that way towards Tohru while behind her back you two are actually having.."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Anyway you both know what I mean so just don't go complaining to me when it doesn't work." Shigure got up and walked to his bedroom leaving Kyo and Yuki to think harder about what was going to happen when Tohru gets back.


End file.
